Décimo Mandamiento
by flowersswan
Summary: ¿Podrá el amor vencer todo obstáculo?. ¿Edward podrá ver mas alla de lo que ven sus ojos?. ¿Bella dará todo de si para ser feliz?. TH
1. Prologo

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Meyer. La trama es de mi loca imaginación. Solo espero que les guste. Esto apenas es el inicio de un alarga travesía te atreves a seguirla conmigo?**

* * *

><p><em>"¿Puede el amor superar todos los obstáculos?. ¿Edward podrá ver mas alla de lo que sus ojos ven?. ¿Bella dará todo de si por el ser feliz?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**DECIMO MANDAMIENTO**

**.**

**.**

Algo de lo que estaba seguro era que el naranja no era su color favorito.

Sentado en esa pequeña cama con los dedos masajeándose la sien, recordó cuando tenía seis años sus padres lo llevaron a escuchar una misa en domingo, recordó lo que el padre había dicho sobre los mandamientos de Dios. El solo tenía seis años y aún así cuestionó sobre esos mandamientos

_Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas_

¿Amar? Claro que sabía lo que era el amor, lo supo cuando la vio por primera vez en el jardín de infancia, la amo desde el momento en que esos hermosos ojos color chocolate se posaron en él, y desde aquél día la amaba por sobre todo, por sobre el mismo.

_No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano_

Lamentablemente el centro de su vida se volvió ella, y en contadas ocasiones había tenido que jurar en nombre de Dios para conseguir todo lo que le pedía. Hubiese dado la vida por ella si se lo pidiese.

_Santificarás las fiestas_

Claro que lo hizo, por sus padres, por los padres de ella, había respetado, había sido responsable en todo, en la escuela, en la casa, con la ciudad, solo por merecerla. Solo por merecer su amor.

_Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre_

Edward y Elizabeth, eran los padres más amorosos que en su vida había deseado tener. Pero no pudo cumplir. Los había defraudado, al estar aquí dentro de estas cuatro paredes, había destrozado todo lo él representaba en sus padres.

_No matarás_

Aunque las ganas no le faltaban, lo hubiese hecho. Odiaba a James. Odiaba el hecho de pensar que sus sucias manos pudiesen haberla tocado.

_No cometerás actos impuros_

¿Actos impuros? El sexo no era impuro si era por amor. Era la máxima representación del amor.

_No robarás_

Nunca pensó en hacerlo, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado.

_No levantarás falso testimonio ni mentiras_

El mentir era parte de su vida, lo hacía solo por ella. Todo por estar con ella.

_No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros_

Desde que la conoció, desde su primer beso, su primera vez, en su mente solo ansiaba hacerla suya donde fuera y a la hora que fuera, durante toda su vida. La amaba a pesar de todo.

_No codiciarás los bienes ajenos_

Siempre había tenido lo que quería. Siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. Y aunque su familia no ostentaba una posición económica abundante, sus padres trataban siempre de darle todo lo que anhelaba. Y desde que puso sus ojos en ella sabía muy dentro que ella era para él, pero la vida no iba a ponérselo muy fácil. Ella era prohibida. Primero sus padres. Luego James. Y lo más importante el dinero. Eso era lo que ella amaba. El dinero. Nunca lo amo a él, solo fue un títere para ella.

-Tienes visita- le dijo el guardia, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

El solo asintió y se levantó. El guardia abrió las rejas, colocó las esposas en las muñecas de él y lo condujo hacia la sala de visitas. Al llegar allí todo su cuerpo se tensó. Con cuidado se sentó delante de la última persona que él esperaba ver allí

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Edward

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Edward otra vez con un nota de furia en la voz

-Sólo quería saber cómo estás

-Como vez estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones

-Edward, por favor…

-Por favor ¿qué? Ah, que esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos y te declara mi amor, y te dijera que todo va estar bien? Pues no. Nada está bien. Me pudriré en esta cárcel. Moriré aquí.

-No tiene porque ser así…yo puedo conseguirte un abogado…todo se va a solucionar

Edward soltó una carcajada amarga

-Y al fin de cuentas que importa si salgo de aquí o no. Tú tomaste una decisión no. Te casaste con él no? Con James

-No es como piensas…James…

-Isabella, es mejor que te vayas de aquí. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Entendiste. ¡Nunca más!

-Pero Edward yo te a…

-No lo digas. No te atrevas a decir una blasfemia como esa. Tú nunca me amaste. Nunca lo hiciste. ¡Nunca!. Solo fui un juego para ti. Un títere más en tu colección.

Y diciendo eso Edward Masen se levantó de la silla, y con paso apresurado salió de la sala. Sin voltear la mirada. Y no se percató que una lágrima descendía por el hermoso rostro de la mujer. Ni miró como ella se levantaba lentamente de la silla, tomo su bolso con una mano, y la otra la llevó a su vientre abultado. Ni escucho como le había susurrado su vientre que su padre lo amaba a pesar de todo, y qué él regresaría a ella. Siempre regresaba.

.

.

.

**Rews?**

**No hay mucho que decir. estoy de nuevo por aqui con una nueva historia, esta vez mia de mi jajaja**

**Rews?**


	2. Bella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios. solo esta loca historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Décimo Mandamiento<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

"_Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte"_

* * *

><p>La mujer de cabellos castaños con lágrimas en los ojos salió del edificio, aquel lugar llamado cárcel. Se dirigió a su auto estacionado a pocos metros de allí. Subió y trato de encender el vehículo, pero el dolor en su corazón no le dejaba respirar, sus manos temblaban, tumbo la llave, maldijo y se agacho a recogerla, pero encontró debajo del asiento un dije de un corazón, lo tomo en sus manos y lloró con fuerza, lloró por todo lo que sucedió, por todo lo que no fue capaz de decir, ni de hacer, lloró porque no tenía las fuerzas para continuar. No podía.<p>

El hombre de ojos verdes maldecía a más no poder, se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿A que vino?, ¿a seguir torturándolo? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en destruirlo? No le bastaba con haberlo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, fue por su culpa que él estaba en donde estaba, fue por ella que hizo todo lo que hizo. En ese momento el maldijo el día en el que la conoció. Y se maldijo el mismo por haberse enamorado. Por amarla a pesar de todo. Se maldijo por ansiar tocarla aunque sea por última vez. Cuando la vio quiso matarla y amarla al mismo tiempo, ¿puede ser eso posible? Quiso creer que el sufrimiento visto en sus ojos era verdadero, quiso creerle, pero la rabia que sentía no se lo permitió. Y con el dolor en su corazón deseo nunca volver a verla.

**OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

—_Pero Edward yo te a…_

—_No lo digas. No te atrevas a decir una blasfemia como esa. Tú nunca me amaste. Nunca lo hiciste. ¡Nunca!. Solo fui un juego para ti. Un títere más en tu colección._

La niña caminaba, o mejor dicho danzaba al caminar, tarareaba una cancioncilla que escucho en la mañana en la radio, sujetaba su pequeña mochila esperando ver aparecer a su mami. Decidió sentarse en la vereda. Cuando estaba por tener una pataleta, vislumbro un auto conocido dar la vuelta en la esquina, frunció el seño, otra vez su mami no venia por ella.

—bebe preciosa—

—Hola—respondió ella aun con la ceja fruncida

—tu mami me pidió recogerte—

—mmm…y porque? —

—No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto—

—no me gustan los secretos. Tio Jacke por favorcito dímelo si—

—no. Y apúrate que tu mama nos está esperando—

—Está bien—

Ambos subieron al auto, el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios, y la niña aun molesta porque su mami no vino a recogerla a la escuela, pero cuando el tío Jacke le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas todo el enojo se le esfumo. Su tío Jacke tenía algo que hacia su corazón estar en paz y lograba ablandar cualquier corazón.

Bella Swan sonreía al colocar la velita en el pastel que había preparado ella misma, ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que algún día podría encontrarse viviendo en un lugar tan lejano de donde nació, nunca se imaginó ser dueña de su propio destino, nunca imagino tener la vida que tiene ahora y ser muy feliz, porque si, a pesar de todo y de todos ella era feliz, porque tenía al ser más maravilloso en su vida y no necesitaba más.

Tenía lista la cámara para tomar la foto cuando su niña llegara, sonrió con nostalgia cuando recordó su quinto cumpleaños, cuando sus padres le compraron la colección entera de libros que había pedido, no quería muñecas, ni bicicletas, ella solo quería libros que amaba leer.

Escucho el sonido del auto de Jake llegar a la casa, sonrió complacida, escucho la puerta abrirse y al entrar su niña gritó

— ¡SORPRESA! —

— ¡Mamá! — sonrió feliz la niña y corrió a los brazos de su madre

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —

—Pensé que no ibas a hacer nada por mi cumpleaños—

—Cómo pudiste pensarlo, 7 años no se cumplen todos los días—

La niña solo la abrazó muy fuerte y corrió a ver el enorme pastel que estaba en la mesa

—Gracias por recogerla—

—Bella, sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo, para lo que necesites. Sabes ese pastel se ve delicioso—

Bella no pudo dejar de reír porque a veces él se comportaba como un niño.

_Bella caminaba lentamente por la playa disfrutando del aire rosar su piel, una mano blanca tomaba la suya y caminaba a su lado, volteo la mirada y se perdió en el inmenso bosque de esa mirada, le sonrío y el devolvió la sonrisa. El se acercaba lentamente uniendo sus labios, el beso se volvió más intenso, cada vez más voraz. Sintió el fuego crecer en su interior. Sintió desfallecer con su toque. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla, sintió una punzada en el pecho, sintió un dolor inmenso y agudo cerca de su corazón, abrió los ojos aturdida y con horror vio en las manos de aquel hombre su destrozado corazón…_

— ¡No! ¡No! — gritó Bella. Se levanto sobresaltada y sudorosa. Tocó su mejilla y sintió las lagrimas en los ojos, se tapo la boca con la almohada ahogando el llanto, tratando de reprimir el dolor que sentía. Aunque hayan pasado algo de 8 años, aun no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor, aun no podía dejar de sentir su corazón destrozado. Luchó tanto por él. Fue a verlo cada día, le mando cartas todos los días, pero él nunca más quiso verla, nunca respondió sus cartas, las devolvía sin abrirlas, sin leerlas, sin escuchar su verdad; pero todo tenía un límite y el de ella llego cuando él dijo de la manera más cruel su verdad

_Bella caminaba ansiosa por el pasillo del juzgado, quiso entrar a la sala en donde se daría el veredicto, tenía las manos sudadas. Hace un mes que había tenido al bebe, su preciosa bebe, pero aun no se lo había dicho a Edward porque quería que él la viera, estaba segura que cuando la viera el sería feliz, pero para eso el tendría que estar libre, libre para estar con ellas. No le permitieron entrar porque él lo había pedido así, a pesar de haber sentido un terrible dolor en el corazón por eso, ella no podía dejarlo allí. Necesitaba decirle. Necesitaba que él la perdonara. Después de más de una hora, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y vio salir en primer lugar a Edward escoltado por dos policías, con las manos esposadas. Temió lo peor. No podía ser. El era inocente._

—_Edward!_ —_ ella corrió hacia el pero unos brazos la detuvieron_

—_James! Suéltame necesito hablarle. Necesito que me escuche_—

—_El no va hacerlo. Entiéndelo de una vez_—

— ¡_No! Edward escúchame por favor_—_ ella se deshizo del brazo que la apresaba y corrió hacia el_

—_Que quieres Isabella! ¿Vienes a reírte en mi cara?_ —

—_No. No es lo que piensas. Necesito decirte que…._—

— _¿Sabes porque estuve contigo?_ —_ ella se le quedo viendo por que la pregunto la confundió_

—_porque me amabas, como….._—

_El soltó una sonora carcajada_

—_¿En serio creíste eso? Pensé que tenías un poquito de inteligencia, pero al parecer no es así. Para mí nunca significo nada. Nunca significaste nada para mí. Solo eras el medio para un fin. Pero como veras no salió muy bien que digamos. Al menos tengo la satisfacción de haber sido el primer hombre de tu vida no! Aunque eso lo dudo_—_ en la miraba directamente a los ojos con un profundo odio hacia ella. Y eso la destrozo más que sus palabras._

—_No. Tu estas mintiendo_—

—_Sabes ya me canse de esto. ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡No me busques ni me mandes cartas que nunca leeré! Cumpliré mi condena y te seguro que cuando salga no habrá poder humano que me impida vengarme de ti y tu familia. Porque te aseguro que lo haré, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida_—_ y diciendo ello los policías lo llevaron directo por el pasillo a la salida para que lo llevaran a la cárcel de máxima seguridad del condado. _

_Bella sintió su corazón destrozado, sintió las piernas desvanecerse y poco a poco fue cayendo al piso, si no fuera por unos brazos que la sostuvieron a tiempo no habría podido evitar la caída. Se quedo aturdida por todo lo dicho por Edward. No podía creer que él nunca la amo. No podía creer que su vida fue dar un giro de 180 grados en tan solo un año. Era tan feliz hace un año. Tan feliz. _

Aun después de muchos años ella vivía con la incertidumbre de que él la encontrara, de que el llegue a dañar a su pequeña familia, por eso decidió mudarse a un lugar recóndito en el país. Por eso vivía en un pequeño pueblo con tan pocos habitantes. En un pueblo lluvioso llamado Forks. Porque sabía que cuando el saliera de cárcel cumpliría todo lo que dijo. Y aunque ella nunca le dijo sobre su hija, tenía miedo de lo que un hombre lleno de odio y venganza podría llegar a hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Como que me tarde un poco no? solo espero su perdon! <strong>

**espero les guste este capitulo que lo hice con mucho cariño para Uds.**

**merece algun rews?**

**espero que si... :)**

**0o0o0flowers0o0o0**


	3. Edward

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Solo me adjudico esta loca historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

"_Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar"_

* * *

><p><em>La niña de ojos marrones caminaba por el jardín tratando de atrapar en sus manos a una mariposa, sin percatarse por donde caminaba, y cuando estuvo a punto de atraparla tropezó con una piedra cayendo directamente al suelo, haciéndose una herida en la rodilla, ella comenzó a llorar a causa del dolor, trato de ver a alguien para que la ayudara pero las lagrimas empañaban su mirada, pero sintió que alguien soplaba su herida, y escucho una hermosa voz que le hablaba<em>

—_Ya no llores. Sanará_—

—_Per…per..pero duele_—

—_Mira tengo una curita de hello kitty, que te parece si te la regalo? _—

_Ella solo movió la cabeza diciendo un pequeño sí, la ayudó a levantarse y el niño con sus suaves manos fue limpiando el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, ella al fin pudo enfocar la mirada en aquel pequeño niño, pudo observar admirada y embelesada el color de sus ojos, tan verdes y vivos y hermosos, sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, y sin pensarlo se toco allí, era la primera vez que le ocurría eso. El niño la agarro de su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la enorme mansión, la llevo por el pasadizo que lleva al espacio de la cocina, la niña al percatarse de eso se detuvo_

—_No puedo ir allí_—

_El niño se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle_

—_¿Por qué?_ —

—_Mi mamá me dijo que los patrones no se juntan con la servidumbre_—

_El niño la miró con un deje de tristeza en la mirada y sin pensarlo le soltó la mano_

—_¿Tú eres la hija de los patrones?_ —

—_Sí. Soy Isabella Swan. ¿Y tú quien eres?_ —

—_Edward Masen, hijo de la que cocina en esta casa y del jardinero_—_el niño dijo esto con un poco de rencor en la voz._

Edward se despertó con un sobresalto. Hace mucho que no soñaba con ella, hace muchos años que no pensaba en ella, se acostumbró a estar sin ella, y ahora de la nada volvía a su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio, recordó el primer día en el que quedó prendado de la hermosa niña de ojos marrones.

Edward sintió que alguien se movía a su lado

—¿Amor? ¿Porque estas despierto a esta hora? —

—Siento si te desperté, tuve un mal sueño. Vuélvete a dormir—

La mujer sonrió y se acurruco en sus brazos para poder conciliar el sueño, el solo pudo abrazarla y tratar de calmar a su corazón.

Hace tres años atrás el sintió que volvía a renacer, el haber estado encerrado dentro de ese edificio llamado comúnmente como cárcel, le enseño a ver la vida de otra manera. Sentía que se le fue arrebatado 5 años de su vida, cinco años de encierro que al principio juro y prometió vengarse de la única persona que hizo de su vida un infierno.

_**Isabella**._

Ella era la única culpable por lo que él había pasado, ella era, y eso era exactamente lo que a él le afectaba tanto que ella ya no estuviera.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón y sintió en sus ojos una picazón.

Se deshizo de los brazos de la mujer y salió del cuarto, se fue directo a la cocina a tomarse agua para desenredar el nudo formado en su garganta.

Se arrepintió de las veces que había deseado no verla nunca más, pero de eso a saber que era realidad, de eso a saber que ella ya no estaba en donde él estaba, deseó nunca haberla conocido, nunca haberla amado, tal vez así aun ella estuviera viva, aunque sea amando a otro hombre, teniendo una vida feliz, con hijos, viviendo en esa enorme casa.

Porque aunque quiso negarlo, ella nunca pudo haberle denunciado.

Edward pensaba y pensaba y llegaba a la misma conclusión, Isabella no pudo haber sido quien lo denuncio ante las autoridades.

Ella nunca pudo haber hecho eso.

Edward sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y un poco asustado se volteo a encararla

—¿Edward porque me dejaste sola en la cama? Sabes que no me gusta dormir si no estás a mi lado—

—Rosalie, solo vine a tomar un poco de agua—

—Cariño que te sucede? Hoy estas muy extraño—

—No pasa nada—

Y con el brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie volvieron otra vez a la cama.

.

.

.

—Edward, el desayuno está listo! —

—Ya voy! —

Edward se miraba en el espejo tratando de arreglar su cabello desordenado, pero al parecer la rebeldía seguía ganando, mejor lo dejo como estaba. Se anudo la corbata, y salió directo al comedor.

—Se ve delicioso! —

—Por supuesto que esta delicioso!, yo lo prepare! —

Edward la miro con una sonrisa en los labios, el haberla conocido había hecho posible tener una vida más tranquila, con ella tenía la estabilidad que ansiaba. La quería, de eso no había duda alguna, ¿amarla? Eso aun no podría contestarlo, pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo podría hacerlo, pero sentía una inquietud en el estómago, sentía que algo iba a suceder, pero no sabía que era, creía que se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico y un tanto loco.

Mejor sería no pensar en eso.

Hoy era un gran día!

Hoy podría concretar la compra de unos extensos terrenos en un pequeño pueblo llamado La Push, en donde tenía el proyecto de construir un nuevo hotel y así reavivar el turismo por esas playas que el mundo tenía que conocer.

Después de todo la cárcel no había sido todo un calvario, el haber conocido a su compañero de celda, haberlo tratado y hacerse su mejor amigo, pudieron servirle para estar en donde estaba hoy.

Carlisle Cullen era el hombre que confió en él a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra, él fue quien con sus enseñanzas le permitió tener un poco de paz en su corazón, le permito sentir el verdadero calor de un familia que a pesar de la dura prueba que habían tenido que pasar, le enseño que todo tenía un ¿Para qué? que nada se da solo porque si, todo tenía una razón de ser.

Y en agradecimiento Edward quería de alguna manera cumplir el sueño de su querido amigo. Hoy era un día que podía cambiar su vida, porque pensaba supervisar el proyecto el directamente, no pensaba dejarlo en manos de cualquiera, el lo tenía que lograr por la memoria de Carlisle Cullen, su padre adoptivo, quien en su lecho de muerte le pidió cuidar de su único tesoro, su hija Rosalie.

Y aunque él nunca se imagino que aquella mujer pudiese quererlo a su lado debido a su historial, nunca dejo de cuidarla en el primer año de haber salido de la estadía en la cárcel.

Cinco años de su vida estuvo fuera de la realidad del mundo. Su realidad solo eran esas cuatro paredes, y hoy después de tres años de haber podido obtener la libertad condicional, podría decir que ahora si podía ser libre de verdad. Hoy podía iniciar un nuevo proyecto, que de alguna manera podía hacerlo sentir en paz, todo por su querido amigo y padre Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez no demore tanto verdad?<strong>

**Rews?**

**0o0oflowers0o0o0**


End file.
